Current functionality of mobile devices, such as a mobile communication device, are limited due to designers attempting to conceal aesthetically-unpleasing aspects of the mobile devices. Additionally, the parts required for current mobile devices are not optimally designed in order to minimize the thickness of the mobile devices.
It is, thus, desired to maximize functionality of mobile devices while increasing the aesthetic value thereof. It is also desired to minimize the thickness of the mobile devices, and, thus, minimizing material costs and improving the design and weight of the mobile device.